Training For Life
by SugarFang
Summary: Yami and Bakura get the idea that they should help their Hikari's by teaching them how to become a pharoh (for Yugi) and a Tomb Robber (for Ryou)
1. Pharohs and Tomb Robbers

SugarFang: Heyo everyone! This is the first fanfic I've written in several months so please bear with me ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: SugarFang doesn't own YuGiOh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Pharoh Training~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi looked at his watch, 3:25. Perfect timing. Yami wanted him home by 3:30 to 'talk about something'. At first Yugi thought it sounded suspicious, but now he figured Yami wanted to talk about signing up for a duel monsters tournement or maybe go out to the movies with Bakura and his Hikari.  
"Yami!" Yugi said surprised, when he saw him waiting on the steps of his grandfathers gaming store, normally Yami was inside watching the television- his newfound love.  
"Hey Yugi." Yami smiled at the young boy, as he wrapped his arms around him.  
"What did you want to talk about Yami?' Yugi asked tilting his head cutely to the side.  
"Oh, well... maybe we should go inside to talk about..that." Yami said nervously, with shifty eyes. Yugi looked at him curiously but followed Yami inside.  
"Well Yami? What is it?" Yugi asked looking at him confused.  
"Yugi.. I think it'd be best if you dropped out of high school." Yami said, leafing threw a notebook he had brought with him.  
"Err.. What do you mean?!?" Yugi gave Yami a look that clearly said, 'what the hell do you think your talking about?'  
"Yugi, I think it would be best if you started your Pharoh training this week. You are 16 now." Yami smiled at the young boy, proudly- expecting Yugi to be happy. "Yami are you out of your mind?! There arn't pharohs nowadays! Well at least I don't think so, but still." Yugi squeeked as he stood up.  
"Yugi calm down, I've done some research this time. I hear there's someone called a 'president' in these times. I could train you to become a pharoh very well! Think about it rationally!" Yami said calmly, looking at Yugi. Yugi stomped his foot,  
"Yami, you don't understand! I'm not even old enough to become a phar- I mean president!"  
"That doesn't matter! We must begin your training at once!"  
"Yami...You don't know anything about politics!" Yami snorted and looked at Yugi as though he was insane.  
"Politics? Yugi you must be confused, I want you to become pharoh-"  
"President." Yugi corrected.  
"Whatever, trust me, if presidents are like pharohs, I can teach you everything you need to know." Yami said reassuringly.  
"Yami, presidents and pharohs are totally diffrent!" Yugi yelled.  
"Yugi, this conversation is closed. You are going to become a wonderfull pharoh-"  
"PRESIDENT."  
"A wonderfull PRESIDENT under my teachings. And that is that! There is nothing more to be said!" With that, Yami turned and walked out of the room. Yugi watched him leave, stunned. Surely Yami wasn't serious. Unfortunantly, Yugi had no idea just how serious Yami really was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~The Training of a Tomb Robber~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou sat at the dinner table, smiling to himself. Bakura had changed so much from last year. In fact today, Bakura had offered to not only cook dinner- but to help Ryou with the chores. Ryou's mood had sky rocketed once Bakura had told him. His Yami was becoming a better person, thanks to him! In fact, Bakura said he wanted to talk to Ryou over dinner. Ryou was sure Bakura wanted to thank him for helping him repent for his evil deeds.  
Ryou's thoughts were interupted by Bakura's egyptian cursing that was coming from the kitchen. Ryou sighed, Bakura might not be a good cook, but if this meant Bakura was becoming a normal person, he could put up with the horrible food. It's the thought that counts anyways, right?  
"Bakura," Ryou said, sticking his head into the kitchen.  
"Yes Ryou?" Bakura said gritting his teeth as he tried very hard to resist kicking the oven.  
"Do you want me to help you cook?" Ryou offered. A mist of grey smoke rose from the oven.  
"NO-RYOU-I-AM-FINE." Bakura said while twitching nervously. Ryou sighed, Bakura was so stubburn. I guess this means I'll be eating burnt chicken again tonight Ryou thought to himself sadly.  
"Ryou, you may want to uhh get a book or watch tv for a while.." Bakura's voice called out apolgetically, but it was soon followed by more cursing.  
"$^%* CHICKEN! @#*& YOU!" Bakura's voice roared, soon after a loud THUNK was heard and more smoke erupted from the oven. Ryou winced. He'd be needing a new oven after this. He turned on the tv and sat down on the couch. Nothing good was on. Only a few gameshows and some football games. Bakura encouraged him to watch football. He claimed it was a very violent sport, and therefore he supported it. Ryou laughed at that, leaving Bakura bewildered as too why his Hikari thought what he said was humerous. After watching football for half an hour, Bakura's voice called out.  
"Ryou! It's ready!" Ryou grimaced. Time to face the evil burnt chicken. He was shocked to find that instead of burnt chicken, a delicious chinese meal was waiting for him.  
"I didn't cook it." Bakura explained, "I ordered it." Ryou shrugged, eating good food was enough for him.  
Bakura and him ate silently for only a few moments before Ryou spoke.  
"So what did you want to talk about Bakura?" He asked turning to face his Yami. Bakura grinned.  
"Oh that, well it's big news." He said cheerfully. Ryou looked over at him, here it came, the big thank you. This was the day Bakura would thank him for all his hard work.  
"You see, I told the school your going to be dropping out. That way we can spend more time working on your Tomb Robber training." Bakura smiled at him. Which was strange, Bakura doesn't smile. He smirks, or grins.  
"....WHAT?" Ryou cried nearly choking on a peice of seaseme chicken.  
"I knew you'd be excited Ryou! Your always saying how we should spend more time together!" Bakura exclaimed happily.  
"But..But..Bakura!" Ryou stuttered.  
"I'll teach you all about robbing tombs and pharohs. I'm so proud! My hikari's going to be a Tomb Robber. What a marvolous day it is! We must celebrate!" Bakura cheered as he pulled out a bottle of sake and began pouring him and Ryou drinks.  
Ryou however, didn't feel very good. THUD.  
"Ryou? Ryou? Are you okay Ryou?" Bakura looked down at Ryou.  
"Why he's so happy he fainted!" Bakura let out yet another cheer and dragged Ryou's body off into the basement so that they could begin their training at once.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
SugarFang: Well now.. that turned out somewhat better then I had thought it would. I hope you guys liked it ^.^ I'd also appreciate it if you would reveiw if you had the time.  
  
AuraFang: *Peace sign* The next chapter will be finished soon, we promise!  
  
SugarFang: ^_^; Yeah.  
  
AuraFang: BTW please vote on our poll.  
  
Who else should be added?  
  
Tristan teaching Duke how to be tough  
  
Mai teaching Tea how to be popular  
  
Seto trying to teach Mokuba how to duel.  
  
Mokuba trying to teach Seto how have fun  
  
Yami Malik trying to teach Malik how to be evil  
  
No one else should be added 


	2. Mayors and Theifs

SugarFang: Oh wow... X.x I am SO sorry for spelling pharaoh wrong so many times. I got a new computer last year and I have no idea how to make the Microsoft Word's spellcheck to work, so I apoligize. Also I'm sorry for making a homonym error at the top (I put inn instead of in) and also for saying "Bakura cheered once again and dragged Bakura's body down into the basement to train." instead of "Bakura cheered one again and dragged Ryou's body down into the basement to train."  
  
AuraFang: Man SugarFang, what are you trying to do? Kill the readers with your horrible typo's and your evil homonym errors???  
  
SugarFang: I have no idea what your talking about.  
  
AuraFang:   
  
SugarFang: Anyways, I'm gonna try to edit the first chapter and fix it. (First I have to learn how to replace the defualt chapter with a new one ^_^')  
  
AuraFang: Since people are still reveiwing for the first chapter, were going to wait a little bit longer before adding any new characters trying to teach other characters. ^^; that sounds strange..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, honestly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Wine fit for a pharaoh~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two days since Yami had told Yugi his 'big' news, and within those two days, Yugi had talked to Yami only once or twice. Yami had locked himself away in the guest room of Yugi's grandfathers house. Not only did he refuse to go out with Yugi when his grandpa took him shopping, he avoided him too.  
For a while Yugi was convinced Yami was mad at him. But soon on the third day, he learned Yami's real intentions.  
"Yugi," Yami said while leaving the guest room.  
"Oh Yami, hi!" Yugi said cheerfully while looking up at him, "whats up?"  
"Your training thats what." Yami grabbed Yugi by the arm, "Come on, I've got everything ready!"  
"Yami! You don't still have the weird idea in your head do you?"  
"Well of caurse Yugi! I just know you'll love being a pharaoh! Just give it a try, please." Yami attempted to make puppy dog eyes.  
"Well.ah... I guess I could try it..for a..little while..I guess...yeah.." Yugi replied carefully.  
"GREAT!" Yami lead the boy into the guest room. The room, which was now decorated with gold and silver, silk and gems, had a look of royalty.  
"Yami! How did you.. where did you..!" Yugi gasped. Yami shrugged,  
"Well ah.. I guess you could say I 'borrowed' them from an old friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Malik you rich little Bon-Bon!~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik looked under his bed nervously, then in his closet, behind his dresser, in his sisters purse, and finally in the kitchen pantry. His priceless jewel collection was gone. Which could only mean one thing...  
"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAMMMIIIIII"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yami how could you!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami twitched nervously, somehow it felt like somewheres across the street, in a kitchen, someone was calling his name. He brushed it off and went back to talking to Yugi.  
"Yugi, all this could be yours! And MORE! MUCH MORE!!! If you were pharaoh you could have anything you wanted!" Yami said with a dreamy look in his eyes, as if remembering his days as a pharaoh.  
"Yeah!" Yugi said, in mock-joy. "Only one thing.."  
"Whats that?"  
"Like I already said, THERES NO PHARAOHS ANY MORE!" Yami sighed and shook his head.  
"Yugi we already went over this, remember-"  
"Yeah, Yeah I know, I'm supposed to become a 'president'"  
"Yes. Now our first lesson is on Egyption wine..." Yugi gulped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~But wait.. theres more!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where.. am I?" Ryou mumbled while looking around. It was dark, and cold, and mainly Ryou's head hurt.  
"You are in.. the twilight zone..zone...zone..zone...zone....zone.." a mysterious voice called out.  
"OH MY GOD IT'S PEGASEUS!" Ryou screamed like a girl and dove behind the washing machine. Ryou blinked. Washing Machine. He kept his washing machine in the basement which meant.. that was his location.  
Pegaseus let out a maniacal laugh and his figure stepped out from the shadows.  
"Ah, yes Ryou-Boy, it is I, sir Pegaseus the twenty-fifth.. and I have come to say... I AM YOUR FATHER!" He's laughter boomed, it shook the room, bounced off the walls, and shattered the windows. Ryou screamed yet again.  
"Didn't you ever notice that we had the same hair color? That were both A blood types?? That we both like the color blue????" Pegaseus's voice called out hurt, "How could you not recognize me! Your own father!"  
Ryou screamed once more  
"WHO....WHO ARE YOU!" He cried out while pointing a shaking finger at him.  
"...I just told you Ryou, I'm Pegaseus.." Ryou shrugged,  
"Yeah I know, it just sounded cool." Pegaseus nodded understandingly.  
"AHEM! Now.. Come with me! I shall take you back to my castle where we will live happily ever after with your mother!"  
"My.. mother? You mean Cecile?"  
"That old hag? No, Ryou.. I had a secret affair.. your mother really is.." Ryou leaned forward.  
"Who father.. who is my mother?"  
"Your mother is.. FUNNY BUNNY!" Ryou let out another long, peircing scream.  
  
....But that was also when he woke up. Bakura looked down at him with concerned eyes.  
"Ryou are you okay? You just started screaming.." Bakura asked checking the boy over to make sure he wasn't hurt or ill.  
"Bakura.. It was horrible!" Ryou wrapped his arms around his Yami and sobbed.  
"There there, Ryou-Sama, everything will be okay now." Bakura said hugging him.  
"Really?" Ryou asked with a sniffle.  
"Yeah, While you were unconcience, I fixed up the basement for your training!" Bakura grinned. This time Ryou really did scream, was it because he saw Pegaseus looming in the shadows? Funny Bunny dancing cross the sky? No, it was because his basement somehow was warped overnight into a chilling training room. Chains surrounded them, flaming torches burned at both ends of the dungeon that was once used to store Ryou's washing machine. A large tomb sat in the middle of the room, around it was strange and horrifying statues. Ryou let out a squeek.  
"I did a little re-decorating last night..." Bakura said smiling happily at his work.  
"..Bakura...why is there a tomb.. in...my..basement...?" Ryou asked, turning to face him.  
"Well DUH, to practice robbing it." Bakura said rolling his eyes.  
"One thing, there arn't tombs around any more."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Well we can always impromise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Start small~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are!" Yami said, he looked around excitedly like a giddy child that has just seen their christmas presents under the tree. "This is so exciting!"  
"...The bank?" Yugi muttered to himself, not really expecting Yami to answer.  
"Heh... Not just the bank, this is THE bank," Yami said.  
"..Riiiiiight..." Yami tugged at Yugi's sleeve,  
"Lets go! Lets go! I can't wait any longer!" A young women sat waiting at the front counter of THE bank. But no, it wasn't just a young women. Because that would be boring. It happend to be a young women named Tea. Not just any Tea, Tea Gardener.  
"Hello, may I help you?" She tilted her face, making her glasses slide down to her nose, she pushed them back up.  
"...T-TEA?!" Yugi yelped looking at her confused.  
"Shush you short fool! I'm in disguise, while here, I am to be called Debbie." She whispered.  
"Whatever, sign young Yugi here up to run for mayor!" Yami said in a freakishly cheery way.  
"..........what?" Tea asked looking as though she had misunderstood.  
"Damnit! Do what I say lady or the man gets it!" Yami grabbed a random passerby who just happend to be Tristan, and held his finger to his neck. "I'll shoot! I really will!"  
"Oh well when you put it like that...uhh.. Yugi are you 31 by any chance?" Tea said curiously eyeing the short boy. Yugi opened his mouth to respond but Yami clamped his hand over it.  
"Yes Yugi is 31. Now please sign him up to run in the next-" Suddenly something so unpredictable and random happend, it actually confuses the authoress herself. Ryou and Bakura barged into the bank. Bakura held out a lunchbox and Ryou held up a plastic butter knife in a confused way.  
"O.K you twerps! Put the money in the lunchbox, or else we'll have to use our armed weapon!" Bakura growled. Ryou looked around nervously.  
"Uh.. yeah!" he responded. Yugi and Yami both backed up against the wall like the rest of the occupants of the bank, afterall, that plastic butter knife DID look mighty sharp.  
Tea ran forward and dropped all her spare change in the lunch box, as did several other people.  
"WHAT?" Bakura roared, "This isn't nearly enough money to buy us milk shakes! You fools! Now we have to use it!" he motioned to Ryou. Ryou stood there, dumbly. So did everyone else. For a long, long, long time they all stood there in their dumb silence.  
"....It's your first try Ryou, you'll get better." Bakura grabbed the plastic butter knife from him and waved it at Tristan in a very frightful way. Tristan let out a scared whimper.  
It was at that moment that Officer Gdhkjfjkdha walked by nonchalantly while humming his favorite tune, the theme song to Laveren and Shirley. He peered into the window. Hmm.. a bank robber. He glanced at his watch. He still had four more minutes before his break ended and he had to go fight crime. If he ran, he could probably go buy and eat another pastry. Man he loved those pastrys. Suddenly, a man in a red suit leaped forward. Could it be? Why yes indeedy it is. Sir Pegaseus the twenty fifth!  
"Theres no way, I cannot let you torture these innocent people. Not in my bank anyways.. I could get sued.." He shudderd. Ryou let out a small gasp as he remembered his dream.  
"Y-yami.. can..can we..g-go...now..?" Ryou asked nervously, his eye twitching.  
"Well..ah.. if you say so Ryou..we didn't get a lot of money this time but heck.. you'll learn.. you'll learn..." With that, Bakura and Ryou walked off slowly into the dark beyond.  
"Ahem." Tea said turning to Yugi, "So your 31?"  
  
SugarFang: WHOOOOO! Wasn't that.. fun in all it's randomness?  
  
AuraFang: So fun we couldn't keep the joy to ourself! We just had to spread the happiness!  
  
ChocoMittens: ...And thats why I'm here! I'm go to co-authoress this fanfic. Why? Because I'm the one who worked hard to come up with the screwdriver and the box.. and theft.. and the underwear drawer..  
  
SugarFang: Shhhh! Thats the next chapter X.x  
  
ChocoMittens: Huh? Sorry I'm new at this ^^;;  
  
Please reveiw, even if it's a flame I'd appreciate it. 


	3. Joey Enters the Fanfic

SugarFang: Alas, we are here once again.  
  
ChocoMittens: Hey! ^.^ I told you I'd be back.  
  
AuraFang: Indeed. Now, to buisness.  
  
SugarFang: O_o  
  
ChocoMittens: Yeah! Since I'm helping this chapter might be diffrent from the last two.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither SugarFang nor ChocoMittens own Yugioh, and since AuraFang does not exsist.. well.. you get the point  
  
AuraFang: *sob*  
  
~*~*~*~*~A crime of a much different sort~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey Wheeler entered McDonalds, he looked around nervously and walked up to the counter- a screw driver in his hand.  
"Hello there sir! How may I help you?" a man said with a huge fake smile. Joey looked at the menu,  
"I'll ah.. have french fries..please" His left eye twitched. The man smiled brightly at him and turned his head slowly,  
"One order of french fries! So would you like anything else with that sir? A drink? Perhaps a salt packet?" "Sure, whatever" He said quickly. Joey however wasn't paying attention, his eyes were greedily fixed on a small donation box sitting in front of the counter, how shiny a gleam there was around it, it had lured Joey into it's shiny, pretty depth. On the box there read a sign. On the sign was a picture of a grinning man holding up a picture of a shiny red car. How random. Upon it there read,  
"Please donate your largest bills, and shiniest quarters to the Fdajfsljflgj fund. We are trying to help the children in Hlhjfdhfahg and need your help! These children have no arms, no legs, nor do they have eyes, mouth, or any other body parts needed for life. How sad. In fact, these poor children are non-exsistent, the manager just needs a new car. However these non-existent children have come down with a horrible non- exsistant disease called Gkhshklgls syndrum. How unfortunate, yet you can help!!!! By sending us your money, we will give them the shot that shall banish this horrid disease. So basically, your paying to have some poor non-exsistant kid stuck in the arm with a big shiny needle! They must love you! Thank you and remember to eat at McDonalds!"  
  
Yes it was a long sign, and there were many a words Joey could not understand. But that wasn't what he was staring at, it was the shiny, round, things that were made out of metal. Also known as 'quarters'. He looked at it with lusting eyes. How he wanted that money. How he wanted those quarters. And how well he knew the process to get them. He turned the screwdriver in his palm. It was his close friend, it had bought him many a cheeseburgers. And now it was time to use his old friend once more. He slowly edged toward the box, the worker stared straight ahead, his face showed a kind of look that could only mean one thing. The worker was considering his life. If only he hadn't married and dropped out of school at the age of twelve. If only he had went to college. Joey moved the screwdriver to the box. How to open it? First he attempted to whack it repeatedly with the screwdriver's metal handle, But alas this did not work- afterall this is Joey were talking about. Finally he resorted to the most practical thing. Taking the screwdriver and prying the box off of the table. Holding the hefty box in his hand, he smiled happily at the shiny jewels that reflected in his eye. The worker turned his head slowly, the fake smile still glued to his lips.  
"Your order is here Sir!" Joey looked up momentarily out of his trance, he hid the donation box behind his back in a most obvious manner. In that format in which resembeled something that Joey has had much experience in. The way a child, would hide a broken vase from his mother after a rowdy game of indoor frisbee. He put on his 'I didn't just steal your box of money for the helpess kids with no arms, legs, eyes, mouths, or any other body parts that are neccessary for life. Honest' innocent smile.  
"Ah yes, my order, my french fries, my.. food...Yes....Yes..." The worker handed him a bag.  
"The price comes to.. lets see.. $5.59" Joey pryed off the top of the donation box and pulled out a handfull of pennies and handed them to the worker. The worker however didn't seem to notice the donation box, that or he really didn't care.  
"Pennies?" the man moaned. "Why do they always pay me in pennies?" Joey stuffed the food in his mouth and stuck the donation box in his pants and rattled off towards the door in the "I have a big square object on my butt that resembles the donation box I pryed off your counter" sort of way. Although almost no one else noticed this strange happening, Pegaseus with his mini spy-kids camera he had just received from his happy meal, did. Of course, he had taped the whole thing. And with his super-deluxe spy camera it was hard not to notice the object sticking off of Joey's butt and the constant rattling as he tottered toward the door. 'Whats up with that Joey-boy?' "Of course, being the freaky adult that I am, I must find out" he said out loud. A boy turned, looked under his table and eyed Pegaseus, the strange man in a red suit, who was sitting there muttering to his camera in an insane way.  
"Mom theres a scary man down there." He whined. The mother pulled out her pepper spray and... well.. you need not know more as what happened is quite obvious. She started spraying it on her french fries muttering about how they never put the proper dose of pepper any more. The boy sighed and kicked Pegaseus in the head.  
"Out of there you! This here table is mine!" He kicked him again. "Go mutter insanely under your own table you loser." Pegaseus let out a small reluctant noise and grumbled to himself.  
"Alright, Alright I'm leaving you little twerp-boy" He said brushing some french fry crumbs off his neatly pressed red suit and followed the jingling noise emitting from Joey's pants out the front door. "These pennies will take for ever to count!" The worker whined, "I better start...1.....5....29......17...1000....2...whats after two? WHY DIDN'T I FINISH SIXTH GRADE?!" He screamed. The manager walked up with a small sneer.  
"You wanna know the best part? You aint leavin' till you finish countin' them pennies!" The worker let out a small groan and began counting again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Tea's Bouncy-full day~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a normal day for Tea, She was bouncing down the street singing a happy song about puppies. How normal. How plain. How...happy. There were so many things for little Tea to be happy about. She had woken up at 5:30 in the morning to the sound of that lovely beeping alarm that drowned her with it's happy, beeping, joyfull sound. After that she had eaten some crispy burnt toast, swung on her overly-weighted backpack, and said good- bye to her dear mother and father, who didn't really notice. She gleefully walked out the door and slipped on some ice, causing her to fall flat on her face. She giggled, she was so clumsy! And this was promising to be the most wonderful/best day of all! Why? Because her dear friend Tristan had invited her to go free-food-sampling at the local Wegmans. What a wonderful day! First, school, with those acne covered teachers, and horrible looking students. She loved them all so! And then she would frolic down the dirty snow covered streets as she made her way towards Tristans house, singing off-key a christmas carol to please all their lovely neighbors that would most likely love to wake up from their afternoon naps to her squeeky and cheerful voice. As she skipped down the road she spotted a most christmasy looking figure. Ah, Pegaseus in his nice red tacky suit. And his silver hair.  
"Hello dear Pegaseus! It's so wonderful to see you on this wonderful day." She cried happily. Pegaseus however mumbled something about screw drivers and streamed down the street holding a random underwear drawer over his head, throwing striped boxers around as if it was christmas already. It was nice to see such a beautfull sight, ah how pretty those boxers decorated the road in their striped purple and orange way. She reached down to pick up one, maybe to keep it, maybe to show her friends, maybe to spread joy to the rest of the world just as Pegaseus had done. What a wonderful cause, on such a wonderfull morning of such a wonderfully wonderful day, in such a wonderful world.  
"It's like a boxer wonderland!" she squeeled happily. "Oh? Whats this?" She looked down at the fine print written on the boxers stretchy eleastic rim. Joseph Wheeler, if found, please return. She shrugged, the name sounded familair, almost as if she knew someone named Joseph Wheeler. But she did not have time to search for such words in the memory banks of her confused little mind. For now it was time to go to Tristans and go sampling that delightfull food at Wegmans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Pegaseus's flashback~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been dark out when Pegaseus had finally completed the final parts of his scheme. Of caurse he was not just a moron like the rest of them, he just had a odd fashion sense. It was not hard to figure out what Joey had done. Upon stalking Joseph for the rest of the evening, Pegaseus had broken into his house, hid in his closet, and once again used his mini camera to tape Joey's dastradly actions. Joey had come home, opened the door to his room and looked around nervously. He pulled the box out from his pants with shifty eyes and stuffed it in his underwear drawer. Among with some canned goods he stole from a school can drive, and some other random goods meant for charity. The box stuck out quite plainly, but Joey assumed it would be good enough and fell onto his bed and immediantly fell asleep, drooling of course.  
Pegaseus had thus tried to pull out the box, however it was wedged in there fairly well as Joey had some expeirence in this kind of work. See Joey was not your normal teen moron. Joey was a shoplifting teen moron. And this is all there is to say about him. Pegaseus knew the box stood still and would not leave it's shelter. This required extreme measures. He grunted and used what little muscle he had and pulled and yanked and swore and finally he just took the whole stinkin' drawer out and then ran around in circles for about ten minutes, cheering silently and congratulating himself on a job well done. Finally he exited the house threw the left window, in the top corner of the attic. Why he did not use the front door remains a mystery to us, as Joseph had foolishly and lazilly forgotten to even close it. Maybe he just wanted to be dramatic like any villian would.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Care to spare the pennies?~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Worker- 29..58..61...10..  
  
Other-Worker: WE NEED ANOTHER CHEESEBURGER!  
  
Worker- Darn it I lost my spot again! 5...9...27..52...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A little more~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegaseus's plan was almost complete. He had left a trail of boxers leading to Seto Kaiba's mansion. He quickly ran into the large imposing building and noticed the stairs. How long they were. How long and how.. unneccesary. Would he be able to make it up those long twirling metal steps? It was doubtful. And so he decided to take the easy way out(Just like he normally did)- the elevator. Leaving a trail of boxers behind him, he walked up to the door of said elevator, glared at that big red button that threatend his scheme. And pressed it, and hit it, and pounded it, and even attempted twhacking it with his head. The door's slowly opened. He pointed and laughed at the evil red big button.  
"Whahhahahaa.. I have beaten you this time! And on the way down I shall beat you again!" He roared with insane laughter and bounced into the elevator, getting a weird look from a nearby maid. The maid pulled out a walkie-talkie and pressed a few buttons.  
"Mary-Sue, I think we have a code red.." She said. Mary-Sue, on the other walkie-talkie sighed.  
"No silly, nothing would ever happen here! For this is Seto Kaiba's office! And plus I have a date with some cute guy named Duke Devlin tonight! If I were to get hold up with some code red break in- why I might dissapoint him!" She said sadly. "wouldn't that be just terrible??"  
The maid sighed, Mary-Sue was right. In Kaiba's office, there was nothing but one computer. And of caurse, Kaiba. But now Pegaseus was in Kaiba's office. He had waved a cheery hello to the secretary that allowed him to pass and walked over to Kaiba.  
"Hello Kaiba boy!" He said cheerfully, "I have a present for you!" He stuck a yellow post it note on Kaiba's forehead. "Don't take it off! It's quite important!" He turned to leave but heistated.  
"Oh, and another thing," He turned and dropped a yellow smily face pair of boxers on Kaiba's desk. "Don't touch that, it's important as well." Kaiba nodded and continued obsessivly working on his computer. Pegaseus skippied out of the room, holding the underwear drawer, which was nearly empty except for the stolen goods and a few random pairs of boxers. Pegaseus smiled at the secretary, and walked over to her desk.  
"Merry Christmas to you!" He said dropping a pair of red and green, very un-used boxers on her desk. "and have a happy new year!" He walked out to the elevator, glared at the red button and.. Poked it. Once, very carefully, and only once. His glare clearly said "If you defy my awesome wraith, you will have the same fate of the other elevator button that dis-obeyed me. With that he left. It was a busy day for Pegaseus, he went to lots of peoples houses, and did a lot of his.. well...line of work. No he did not steal underwear drawers, and spread the boxers around like he once did that morning. No. He did something.. something different.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Maids~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young maid walked into Kaiba's office.  
"Sir, there was.. a....a strange man! Did he by any chance.. come in here?" And then she spotted it. The poor soul, oh how she spotted it. First the underwear, and then that pittful note.  
  
"Wahahah! I have your underwear drawer and the evidence! I know what you did this morning at McDonalds! -Signed Pegaseus" The maid read. She looked at Kaiba.  
"Sir.. you are a strange man." With that she left Poor Seto to his typing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Thats enough for now~*~*~*~*~  
  
SugarFang: Whoo. When me and ChocoMittens team up we write so much better! ^.^ Hehe.. this chapter was really funny!  
  
Please reveiw, flames are welcome. 


End file.
